


[PODFIC] The Siege of Kakōgan Castle

by wonderwhatthisbuttondoes



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, McHanzo Week, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 08:56:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16761991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderwhatthisbuttondoes/pseuds/wonderwhatthisbuttondoes
Summary: Author's summary: McHanzo Week Day 7 Prompt: Beach // OceanThere is nowhere on Earth Jesse would rather be.





	[PODFIC] The Siege of Kakōgan Castle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wyntera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyntera/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Siege of Kakōgan Castle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11286840) by [wyntera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyntera/pseuds/wyntera). 



Posted with fic author's permission. Should that permission be withdrawn for any reason, let me know and I'll take this down.

All story credit: [wyntera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyntera/pseuds/wyntera)

Podfic length: About 39 minutes

~~UPDATE (12/19/2018): on account of Tumblr _losing it's damn mind_ , I will have to upload the audio files to this work someplace else. That'll happen, but I haven't figured out where else to host the files just yet.~~

**Update (12/24/2018): MP3 audio files now hosted on Dropbox, let me know if there are any issues accessing/playing.** (note: just ignore the popup begging you to sign up/sign in, you can listen/download the files fine without it)

Listen to/download MP3 files hosted on Dropbox:

[Part 1](https://www.dropbox.com/s/86398qy7d9xav54/The%20Siege%20of%20Kak%C5%8Dgan%20Castle_01.mp3?dl=0)

[Part 2](https://www.dropbox.com/s/raaweg35gb3uuny/The%20Siege%20of%20Kak%C5%8Dgan%20Castle_02.mp3?dl=0)

[Part 3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/whykl2s67wr2m1x/The%20Siege%20of%20Kak%C5%8Dgan%20Castle_03.mp3?dl=0)


End file.
